Sunset's Gold (CD)
Song for Petiron Song for Petiron (This song was sung by Menolly) The tears I feel today I’ll wait to shed tomorrow, Though I’ll not sleep this night Nor find surcease from sorrow. My eyes must keep their sight; I dare not be tear-blinded. I must be free to speak (talk) Not choked with grief, clear-minded. My tongue (mouth) cannot betray The anguish that I know. I’ll keep my tears till later; But my grief will never go. Sweet Sea (My Nightly Craft) Sweet Sea (My Nightly Craft) My nightly craft is winged in white; A dragon of night-dark sea. Swiftborn, dreambound and rudderless; Her captain and crew are me. Oh sweet sea, oh dear sea, Take me far from shore, '' But bear me safely to my Hold ''When morning comes once more. The fickle wind’s my foe, With tide his keen ally. They’re jealous of my sea’s love And taunt (rouse) her with their lie. Oh sweet sea, oh dear sea, Heed not their stormy wile But bear me safely to my Hold And from their watery trial. I sail a hundred sleeping tides Where no seaman’s ever been And only my white-winged craft and I Know the marvels we have seen. Oh sweet sea, oh dear sea, Take me far away from shore, But bear me safely to my Hold When morning comes once more. Gatheritza Gather Day/The Harper's Glass Gather Day/The Harper's Glass *ORIGINAL VERSION: Gather! Gather! It’s a gather day! No work for us, and Thread’s away. Stalls are building, square’s swept clear, Gather all from far and near. Bring your marks and bring your wares, Bring your family for there’s Food and drink and fun and song. The Hold flag flies; so gather along! *EDITED VERSION: Gather! Gather! It's a gather day! No work for us, and Thread's away. Market Stalls Appearing, The square has been swept clear, To gather all from far and near. Bring your marks & bring your wares, Bring your family for there's Food and drink, dance and song. The hold flag flies, so gather along! Gather! Gather! It's a gather day... It's morning and the great bell tolls. Breathe the scent of spicy rolls. Children dart as holds parade. Memories of threadfall fade. Gather! Gather! It's a gather day... Finest wine from Benden, Scorching Bubbly Pies; One Mark for six, the baker cries Runners at the starting line, Holders in their robes so fine, Journeymen from far and wide, Crafters brought by wind and tide. Gather! Gather! It's a gather day... Gather! Gather! It's a gather day... Stew pots simmer on the fire. Harpers form a gather choir. Joyful music, merchant's calls Echoing around the halls. Gather! Gather! It's a gather day... Glowbaskets on Standards Cast their golden light, While shadows dance into the night. Gather! Gather! It's a gather day... The Little Queen This verse is the opening of Chapter 1 of Dragonsinger The Little Queen The little queen all golden Flew hissing at the sea. To stop each wave Her clutch to save She ventured bravely. As she attacked the sea in rage A holderman came nigh Along the sand Fishnet in hand And saw the queen midsky. He stared at her in wonder For often he’d been told That such as she Could never be Who hovered there, bright gold. He saw her plight and quickly Looked up the cliff he faced And saw a cave Above the wave In which her eggs he placed. The little queen all golden Upon his shoulder stood Her eyes of blue (Her eyes all blue) Aglow with true (glowed of her true) Undying gratitude - With undying gratitude. Sunset's Gold Sunset's Gold The blackest night must end in dawn, The sun dispel the dreamer’s fear. When shall my soul’s bleak, hopeless pain Find solace in its darkening weyr? Harper, your song has a sorrowful sound Though the tune was written as gay. Your voice is sad, your hands are slow, And your eye meeting mine turns away. Harper, tell me of the road That leads beyond this hold, That wends its way beyond the hill… Does it go further on until It ends in sunset’s gold? Equinox Brekke's Cry Brekke's Cry soprano: Don't leave me alone! alto & baritone: A cry in the night of anguish heart-striking soprano: Don't leave me alone! alto & baritone: A cry in the night of soul killing fright (soprano:) Awakened in darkness (alto & baritone: terror! grief!) Bursting with thoughts not our own (alto & baritone: terror! grief!) Awakened in darkness (alto & baritone: terror! grief!) (all:) Choking, burning, falling, dying... soprano: Don't leave me alone! A cry in the night_______ alto & baritone: A cry in the night of anguish heart-striking soprano: Don't leave me alone! A cry in the night_______ alto & baritone: A cry in the night of soul killing fright alto: Live for my living or else I must die soprano & baritone: Live for my living or else I must… alto: Live for my living, the world heard that cry_______ soprano & baritone: Live! Live! The world heard that cry. soprano: Don't leave me alone! alto & baritone: A cry in the night of anguish heart-striking soprano: Don't leave me alone! alto & baritone: A cry in the night of soul killing fright All: Don’t leave me alone! Run! Run! Far away from Hold, far away from Hall, From the safety of stone and steel, I had ventured far on my own To find spiderclaws for my creel. And as feet may wander, minds do, too, Losing touch with distance and time But when the sky turned black with dragons overhead And I knew I was about to die. I had to Run! Run! Run! No time to think, stop or stay, just Run! Run! Run! I want to live to see the end of this day. Then my feet took off my legs went, too, And my body was obliged to follow. Me with my hands and mouth full of cress And my throat too dry to swallow. I thought I’d run before – been running all my life Never doubting I could hold my own But faster than I’ve ever been is still not fast enough Though I’m straining every muscle and bone, to Run! Run! Run! No time to think, stop or stay, just Run! Run! Run! I want to live to see the end of this day. I have never yet been run off my feet But this nearly ran the feet off of me Wore right through the bottoms of my old battered boots ‘Till the soles began to bleed I thought I’d run before – been running all my life Never doubting I could hold my own But when the sky turns black with dragons overhead Then you know __ you’ve got to Run! Run! Run! No time to think, stop or stay, just Run! Run! Run! If you want to live to see the end of this day. Run! Run Run! Run! Run! No time to think, stop or stay, Run! Run! Run Ghulees Hatching Day Four Hundred Turns Four Hundred Turns Four hundred Turns in the black of night Four hundred of Rukbat's sun bright, Four hundred Turns never a Thread Dropped on Pern from the wand'ring Red Star. Four hundred Turns to discard As needless the Weyrs, and to disregard The warnings sent down through ages in song, That all must give honor to those who belong In mind and in heart to the great winged beasts Whose flaming breath on grey Threadfall feasts. “Four hundred Turns,” Lord Holders said. “We’ve nothing to fear from mythical Thread.” But the Finger Rock points upon Benden Weyr rim To an Eye Rock red, in the dawn sky dim. So F'lar, Weyrleader, bronze Mnementh's man, Prepares the Weyr as well as he can. With Records dust old, and a sharp, clear mind He readies Pern with what help he can find. Thanks to Lessa, his Weyrmate, and Ramoth her queen, He rallies his scant force to go time between. When black dust blows cold warning to all That at dawn over Nerat, live Thread will fall. “Four hundred tithe-paying Turns we have scorned, And never a Thread since our grandsires were born.” Then the vineflowers' eyes peered out through the dawn On the mythical menace they all swore was gone. And the riders braved Thread as it fell from space In a desperate battle between time and place. With fearful mind, Lord Holders came Show’ring plaudits on Benden's proud name: Begging to know what help they might give Now they had witnessed that Pern could not live Without these bold riders abroad in the sky Searing the Threadfall as they flamed by. Four hundred Turns the weyr was alone. Few were the dragons where many had flown. In Ruatha's great hall hung a tapestry fair Depicting a scene with dragons mid-air. And footmen who guided bright flame: So Benden's Weyrwoman, Lessa by name, Gold Ramoth's rider, of Ruatha's bloodline Saw in these woven strands beckoning signs That would take her gold dragon between timeless space Bringing forward the Lost Weyrs in a star-guided race. Four hundred Turns of a cold black as death. Robbing the riders of all sense and breath. In Four hundred Turns let Pern honor still Lessa and Ramoth of time-conquering will. Praise Fandarel's craft, and F'lar's brave stand Which have preserved our Thread-free land. In Four hundred Turns let no man say We need not depend on the Dragonman's way; That Weyrs serve no purpose, tradition is dead: That Pern is not threatened by Red Star or Thread. Honor those riders the great dragons heed Lest dragonless, all rediscover the need. Four hundred Turns ago, four hundred hence, Honor the Dragons — Pern's defense. Category:Music